Untouched
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko are both hybrids, united after Takahiro and Manami got married. Unfortunately, Misaki has never been fond of Akihiko and tries to stay away from him at all costs. When their owners leave for a couple of days, Akihiko discovers that Misaki has been acting strange for a reason. Five chapters, Neko!Misaki and Neko!Akihiko. Warning: OOCness!
1. Solving Mysteries

**Hi everybody! This is another requested story, but this time it's going to be a two-shot. The story is from Akihiko's POV.  
**

**Misaki is obviously OOC in this, or will be. Read the story and find out why ;)**

* * *

**Part I – Solving Mysteries**

_Letting out a growl, I enter the living room and drop myself onto the sofa. If it wasn't so hard to wake up in the morning, then maybe I wouldn't be so harsh to Takahiro whenever he makes noise at an early hour. Why is it that he and Manami always have to talk when they've just woken up?_

_My eyes travel to the coffee table, where I notice a small hand-written note. Lazily, I bring my hand to the table and grab the piece of paper. The handwriting is without a doubt Manami's; it matches the handwriting on the notes that are always on the fridge. Putting my little theory aside, I read the contents of the note._

Dear Mi-chan and Aki-chan,

_I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname she has given me._

As you may have noticed, Takahiro and I have left already. We will be back on Sunday, probably after dinner.

Please take good care of yourselves and each other and don't go out all alone at night. I've heard a rumor about a man who's been abducting hybrids, so try to stay inside as much as possible. There should be enough food in the fridge, so there's no need to go to the grocery store.

Much love,  
Manami

_For some reason, I feel like the note is directed to Misaki rather than to me. After all, he's the only one who ever runs errands when Manami doesn't have time to do so. She sure does love her own neko, doesn't she? It's not difficult to understand why._

_It's been five months since Manami and Misaki started living here. After Takahiro got married to her, she moved in with us and introduced me to her hybrid. I didn't care much for Misaki at first, but then I began to understand how much of a kind neko he really is. No matter how tired he is, he always wants to help people out. It's too bad he doesn't seem to like me._

_Ever since the first time we met, Misaki has been trying to stay away from me. He never stays home alone with me, but always goes to a friend of his, Toudou. It irritates me that he rather spends time with him. We should get closer to one another since we live in the same house._

_Come to think of it, Misaki hasn't left his room yet. Why hasn't he come down yet? Could it be that he's not feeling well? I have noticed that he's been acting a bit unusual for a while. Yesterday, he actually hissed at me for the first time. I've never seen him so aggressive before; even Takahiro and Manami were surprised by his outburst. Not just that, but I smelled a faint vanilla scent coming from him._

_It's not exactly likely, but it is possible that Misaki is experiencing his first heat cycle._

_No, that would be too good to be true._

_Then again, it would explain why Misaki has been acting so distant towards me, or at least more than usual._

_My curiosity gets the better of me, so I put the note back on the table and get up from the couch. As I make my way towards the staircase, I hear no sound coming from upstairs. Slowly, I walk to the door of Misaki's bedroom and press one of my ears against the surface. Again, there's no sound._

_"Misaki, are you in there?"_

_I hear something on the other side, but no response comes._

_"Answer me, Misaki."_

_"G-go away," comes as a reply, "I want to be alone right now." Misaki's voice sounds weak and a bit nervous. Perhaps he is embarrassed for being in heat. He shouldn't feel that way; this is a chance for us to become closer to one another._

_It's also the perfect opportunity to express my love for him._

_Ignoring the earlier protest, my hand turns the doorknob slowly. As the door opens, I can see Misaki sit on the bed, curled into a small ball with his back turned towards me. His ears twitch as I enter and he turns around in the bed, meeting my gaze._

_"Usagi-san! You can't just barge into other people's bedrooms!"_

_"You can't pretend that you're okay even though I know something is wrong with you," I counter as I make my way to his bed. With every step closer, Misaki moves away from me, scurrying back to the wall behind him. His eyes are filled with what appears to be fear, his body tensing constantly._

_Frankly, it's rather painful to see how afraid he is of me._

_As I reach the bed, I climb on top of it and corner my little fellow neko. Misaki's eyes widen, but then shut tightly when my hand cups his face. His cheeks are red and hot, much like the rest of his body. He looks like he has a fever, but the amount of energy radiating from him tells me otherwise._

_When the sweet scent of vanilla greets me, I know for sure that Misaki is in heat. The smell spurs me on, but I try my best to control myself._

_"Misaki, you are in heat, are you not?"_

_Large green eyes open and look at me, entrancing me with their bright color._

_"How do you—"_

_"You smell different…and you have been acting weird the past few days. Did you think I wouldn't notice how you were trying to keep me away from you? You even hissed at me once."_

_From the way he cocks his head, I can tell that he's embarrassed. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you, Usagi-san," he replies in a soft voice, "This is the first time it has ever happened to me and I'm not sure how to deal with it. Whenever you come close to me, I get the feeling that I want to…"_

_"That you want to do what?"_

_Misaki chews on his bottom lip, making me realize what he meant to say. A smirk tugs at my lips and I carefully run my hands over his arms. His body shudders as I touch him, but he makes no move to push me away. Taking it as an encouragement, I bring my lips to his and plant a soft kiss there._

_His mouth is soft and welcoming, so my tongue quickly slips inside his mouth. This isn't the first time we kiss; I tried to kiss Misaki a few weeks ago, but he pushed me away and panicked. This time it's different…and that makes me happy._

_Something small grabs the front of my shirt as our tongues rub together. Misaki is responding eagerly to my ministrations, which I can only assume is because of his current state. He must be suffering greatly from the need to have a mate. Naturally, I will gladly release him from that pain._

_"Mmmnn…" Misaki moans into my mouth, making me chuckle. As I break the kiss, his eyes flutter open slowly, but pause at a half-lidded state. Those emerald orbs are filled with desire, looking at me with such need that I lose my composure._

_I need to show him how much I care about him. I need to make him mine._

* * *

**I'm going to stop here, because I need to make sure that the one who requested this is happy with the story. If there's something wrong, I'd like to know.**

**The genre is hurt/comfort since Misaki is in pain...sorta xD**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to review ^^**


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Hey everyone :D I finished the second part of this story and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Again, I have to warn you that Misaki is very OOC in this story! If you don't like OOCness, it might be a good idea to click the 'back' button.**

* * *

**Part II – Heat of the Moment**

_My lips move to Misaki's neck, leaving small kisses there. Even though his moans are needy, he tries to push me off. He seemed so eager just now, so why is he resisting me all of a sudden? I know he's embarrassed, but being in heat can be very unpleasant if one doesn't have a mate. I have never been through the same thing; however, I have witnessed other nekos in heat get sexually frustrated, which occasionally led to excessively aggressive behavior and hours of whining._

_Needless to say, I'm not going to let Misaki suffer like that._

_As I run my tongue over the soft skin, Misaki whimpers._

_"No, d-don't..."_

_"Misaki, you shouldn't ignore your situation. Being in heat is something that will occur more than once, so don't try to escape it. If you keep running away it might drive you insane eventually."_

_He shakes his head. "I don't know how to deal with this," Misaki whispers, his voice sounding so shy and sweet that he makes me want to kiss him into oblivion, "The feeling I get is so foreign; it scares me."_

_Feeling sorry for him, I draw back to look into his eyes. They are filled with mixed emotions and I can see both fear and lust in them. Apparently, Misaki has no idea what is happening to him._

_"I know this must be very strange for you, but there nothing you can do to stop it," I explain, hoping that he'll listen to me, "The best way to deal with it is to find yourself a mate who can still your sexual desires. Would you entrust me with that task?"_

_There is a moment of complete silence as I watch Misaki bite his lip cutely. Although I didn't expect him to be enthusiastic about my offer, his hesitancy is kind of disappointing. On the other hand, I can understand why he doesn't seem so eager about doing anything sexual; he's probably never even received a hand job from someone else before. It wouldn't surprise me if he has never masturbated before, given how innocent he is._

_A fluffy brown tail quivers energetically, showing that Misaki's body is willing enough to give itself to me. As much as I love the eagerness it displays, I wait for Misaki's answer, hoping that he'll let me satisfy him._

_"Usagi-san, don't you think it's weird to do that sort of thing to me?"_

_"No," I reply truthfully, "Actually, I've been wanting to do this with you for a while, but you rejected me when I tried to kiss you. The truth is that…I love you."_

_"You l-love me? Why?"_

_I can't help but chuckle at his question. "Does it really matter why I love you? Isn't it more important to know that I do?"_

_Misaki looks at me and tilts his head a little, but then nods slowly. His eyes begin to glaze over while his body relaxes. I carefully bring my hand to his cheek and start to caress him, earning a purr in response. Is he giving in already? Has he accepted me as his mate?_

_The smell of vanilla intensifies, arousing me, so I bury my nose into Misaki's locks and inhale his scent while biting his ear gently. Misaki moans in response and lets me touch him freely, no longer fighting my touches. His cheeks go red when my hands start to push up his shirt, but he doesn't protest._

_"Nya!"_

_The sound that escapes him enthralls me. Misaki is too cute for his own good; it makes him irresistible. I let go of his ear and look at him, gazing into his eyes. All I can see in them is want and lust. The fear has completely vanished from his expression and his willingness seems to have returned._

_After giving a chaste kiss on the lips, I begin to peel his shirt off and pull it over his head. Misaki lifts his arms to make it easier for me and wraps them around my neck once I've removed the garment. Lifting him, I pull him away from the wall and lower him onto the bed, laying him down and hovering over him. He keeps looking at me with that expectant look in his eyes._

_It could be my imagination, but I feel like Misaki's heat is affecting me as well. I don't think I've ever wanted to mate with someone this badly. Then again, I've never truly felt the need to mate with anyone to begin with. Yet, I'm right here, about to make love to this little neko beneath me._

_I slowly trail my fingers down Misaki's chest, rubbing over his nipples. His body reacts whole-heartedly, shivering under my fingertips. As I wrap my lips around his left nipple, Misaki moans and scratches my neck. The sensation sends delectable impulses through my body and I have to stifle a moan._

_"Mmnn…haa…" Closing his eyes, Misaki begins to run his hands down my back and pushes his body closer to mine. He makes it impossible for me to stop myself from purring. His hands are small and warm, but also incredibly soft._

_My tongue circles around the hard nub, licking the contours lovingly, and Misaki gasps in response. The hands on my back stop moving as fingers dig into my skin. I'm not surprised by his reactions; Misaki has always been sensitive to physical contact. Still, it's a real turn-on to see his face scrunched up in pleasure. I want to make him feel more—so much more that he can only cling to me and let out those sweet moans of his._

_Unable to keep it slow, I move my hands to his jeans and undo them, pushing them down. A bulge in Misaki's boxers greets me as I look down, causing me to smirk. I slowly rub it with my hand, admiring the small squirt of pre-cum that has dirtied the fabric of Misaki's underwear._

_Misaki opens his eyes and stares at me, looking as though he desperately needs me. As I continue to fondle his erection, his face turns redder and he moans hotly. If he keeps making those sounds, I won't be able to hold back much longer._

_"Usagi-san, more!"_

_I look up, not believing what I've just heard, but the lust is written all over Misaki's face. He must be under the spell of his heat so badly that he isn't afraid to voice his desires anymore._

_There's no reason for me to make him wait, is there?_

_Releasing the lump, I begin to take Misaki's boxers off. Pushing them all the way down, I pull them over his feet and toss the garments on the ground. The sight of Misaki's naked body enchants me and creates an uncomfortable pulsing in my nether regions._

_When I lower myself, ready to touch my sweet mate, a pair of hands travels to the front of my shirt and starts undoing the small buttons. Misaki's eyes are fixed on the buttons, but he glances at me very quickly._

_"Off?" he asks in a whisper._

_"Do you want to see me naked?" I ask, teasing him a bit. A chuckle escapes me as he nods slowly, and I help him unbutton my shirt. Once it's hanging open, I shrug it off._

_Misaki seems grateful to catch a glimpse of my bare upper half; his eyes darken and a pink tongue darts out to lick his lush lips. He brings his hands to the front of my pants and begins battling with the button there. Apparently, he wants to see all of me. _

_Again, I see no reason to ignore his wishes, so I wait until Misaki successfully undoes my trousers and allow him to pull it down with my underwear. He gasps quietly when my cock pops out and his eyes glaze over once more._

_"It looks so thick," Misaki comments in a lusty voice, "I want to taste it."_

_Did he just say what I think he said? I stare at Misaki with wide eyes, but he only looks at my hardness. A hand wraps itself around the base, the warmth of its touch forcing a moan past my lips. It's not that I don't know how submissive nekos act when they're in heat, but I didn't expect Misaki to be so bold. The shyness from before has been replaced with longing._

_The hand begins to pump my member, moving up and down at a slow pace with a loose grip. Despite the gentleness, I can feel my own body grow immensely hot, and my hips begin to thrust forward. Misaki's hands are definitely different from my own and they bring me more pleasure._

_"Misaki," I groan hoarsely as I grab his neglected length, "I love you." My hand pumps him fast, my thumb running over the tip every now and then as he continues to pleasure me. Reciprocating has never been so enjoyable before. Honestly, I have fantasized about touching Misaki like this, but it feels so much better than I had in mind._

_"Aahh! Harder!"_

_I emit a moan, imagining that Misaki says the same thing when I'm moving inside of him. God, I want him so bad right now._

_No, it's not right to rush it. This is going to be his first time, after all; I don't want to hurt him. Besides, we are just getting started, so there's plenty to do before we get to that part. _

_Realization hits me and I focus on Misaki, who is writhing and whimpering underneath me. His grip on my cock has tightened and he has picked up the pace, obviously trying to send me over the edge. I smirk at the thought. It will take more than a hand job to make me climax, but for Misaki it doesn't._

_"Usagi-san…I'm—ahh!"_

_"Cumming already?"_

_Misaki cries out, unable to give me a proper answer to my question, but I believe his body provides an answer that is crystal clear. Threads of white cover my abdomen and fingertips while Misaki moans breathlessly. The hand on my member is shaking, its grip loosening gradually. I smile as he finishes his orgasm and watch his body go limp from exhaustion._

_I sit up, not sure if Misaki has enough energy left to go further than this. However, when I notice a glint of need in those mossy eyes, it's for certain that he's not satisfied yet. Misaki's hand has stopped trembling and caresses my abs gently. The feeling drives me crazy. Every single thought leaves my mind and I close my eyes to feel more._

_Beneath me, I can feel Misaki shift. When I no longer feel his skin against mine, I peek through my eyelashes. He's on his hands and knees, crawling towards me slowly, his eyes fixed on my erection—wait, is he really going to do it?_

_"Misaki, hold on," I say, opening my eyes again. Misaki looks up, confusion visible in his eyes._

_"You don't want this?" he asks in a whisper. Could he be any more adorable?_

_"That not what I meant. Wouldn't you rather have me inside you in a different way?" As I ask this, Misaki ears begin to twitch in excitement and his tail starts quivering once more. The lust must be getting unbearable for him, but I want to play with him a bit more. "Misaki, turn around."_

_Obediently, Misaki turns around to give me a glimpse of his small ass. He keeps glancing over his shoulder, watching me intensely, like he's trying to tell me to hurry up. Unfortunately, I won't grant that wish yet._

_I lie back on the bed and grab Misaki's hips. He yelps when I pull him back a little, but moans softly when my breath touches the skin of his behind. With my hands, I spread his ass cheeks to find his entrance. The opening contracts and relaxes constantly._

_Slowly, my tongue runs over his pucker hole, drawing small circles. Misaki fists the sheets under him and groans lustfully, arousing me more. As I push inside him, he clenches around me and cries out._

_This is the first time I've ever found someone beautiful. Misaki's eyes are slightly wet as I rim him and his cheeks are bright red._

_"Nyaa!" Misaki moans as I push my tongue in deeper. He averts his gaze and then focuses on my cock, which is currently pulsing and begging for attention. I can't help but release a grateful sigh as he puts his mouth on me. Misaki sucks on the head lightly while his hand pumps my shaft._

_Regardless of how inexperienced Misaki is, his mouth feels amazing around me. Those silky soft lips clamp around my manhood and drown me into an indescribable heat. Misaki keeps moaning around my cock as I lick his insides, taking more into his mouth._

_"Ahh, Misaki…"_

_"Mmnn…"_

_I laugh at the cute reply and knead Misaki's ass with my hands. Every part of his body is so damn soft; it's truly addicting to touch. If I could, I wouldn't stop touching him for a second. It's almost a pity that his heat only lasts for a few days, but perhaps he'll be more willing to mate with me after this._

_Misaki sucks harder, making a small noise when my length reaches the back of his throat. I have to resist thrusting into his mouth or I'll end up choking him. Instead, I distract myself by rimming him harder. Even so, I can't ignore my cock's twitching or the heat coiling in my abdomen._

_"I'm going to come," I announce hoarsely, hoping that Misaki will get the hint. It doesn't seem to get through; he continues to deep throat me._

_Fuck, it feels so good. I can't hold it in. _

_"Misaki!" With the name falling from my parted lips, I come into Misaki's mouth. His hot tongue licks around the tip as my seed spurts out, seeming to lap up the juice. Once I've ridden out my orgasm, Misaki swallows and releases my sodden cock. He licks his lips and looks at me through those half-lidded eyes._

_Momentarily, we do nothing except for staring at one another. My hands are still spreading Misaki's ass cheeks, but I've retracted my tongue. The only thing that matters to me now is that lascivious look in his eyes._

_"Usagi-san…I want you."_

_If it wasn't for the fact that I just came, I would've taken Misaki right away. However, my little friend seems to need a small break before I can make love to my mate. For now, it's a better idea to tease Misaki's body. I push myself up until I'm right behind him and lean forward. Nipping at his neck, I purr softly while caressing his stomach with my hands._

_"Haa—please!"_

_"Be patient, Misaki," I say huskily, "I will take you."_

_A cute pout decorates Misaki's face. "You're so mean, Usagi-san." He quits complaining when I rub my half-hard member against his own erection and emits a desirous groan. His tail wraps itself around my waist, making me smile. This is the first time Misaki is actually trying to keep me close to him._

_As I wait for my cock to reawaken, I push a finger into Misaki's opening. It slips inside quite easily thanks to the saliva coating his insides, but is captured by a tight ring of muscles. I move the trapped digit around by wriggling carefully._

_"Nhaa! More!"_

_"You like it there, don't you?" With a smirk, I thrust the digit in deeper. My length grows harder with each sound Misaki makes, until it's fully erect and ready for the main act. I pull my finger out and press the tip of my member against the entrance. "Are you ready for me, Misaki?"_

_"Yes! Please…fuck me!"_

_There's no way I'm saying 'no' to such an invitation. Placing my hands on those slender hips, I begin to bury myself into Misaki's heat. A moan rips through my throat as I feel his muscles clamp around me. Misaki's skin feels so hot, almost like it's on fire, and his insides are even hotter._

_It feels as though I'm melting, but I love it._

_Once my entire length is inside, my hips snap back automatically. My fingertips press harder into Misaki's skin as I tighten my grip, eliciting a high-pitched moan from my cute mate. Misaki is absolutely magnificent; his body engulfs me so eagerly._

_"Oh, Usagi-san…harder!"_

_Misaki's tail tightens around my waist as his body rocks against mine. I feel myself smirk as I plunge into him faster, admiring his cries when I hit his prostate._

_"Yes, right there!"_

_"Here?" I ask teasingly, repeating my movements._

_"Nyyaaa!"_

_My eyes flutter shut and I get lost into the abyss of pleasure, no longer able to control myself. The fact that Misaki is in heat definitely spurs me on, perhaps even more than it should. I can't get enough of him._

_Misaki calls my name in a weak voice and buries his face into the pillow beneath him, letting me do whatever I want with his lovely body. His fingers curl around the fabric of the pillow, which he grabs tightly. His muffled moans still manage to reach me, growing uneven as I pick up the pace, but Misaki's voice gradually grows softer. _

_He's so damn alluring that it's impossible to resist him. I want to make love to him until he can't even walk anymore. Luckily, we've got the whole weekend to ourselves, so we can do this as much as we like._

_"Mmn, Misaki," I groan into his ear, leaving small bites on his neck and back, "I love being your mate."_

_"…side me."_

_"What did you say?"_

_Green orbs stare at me. "Come inside me," Misaki repeats, "Fill me up."_

_It's still hard to believe that I'm not dreaming all of this; it seems too good to be true. Misaki is so horny that he's actually begging me, even though I never thought he could act so lewdly._

_Plunging into him as fast as possible, I bring my lips back to his twitching ear. "Don't hold back," I whisper in the most seductive voice I can manage, "We'll come together."_

_With a few more thrusts, I release a loud groan and climax into Misaki's passage. At the same time, Misaki reaches his peak as well, and his walls start clenching around me so tightly that he milks every drip of semen from me. From the corner of my eye I see white decorate the sheets beneath us. I lick my lips at the sight, wanting to taste Misaki's cum on my tongue. For now, however, I think we've both had enough._

_Misaki whines when I pull out of him and rolls onto his back, looking directly into my eyes. The satisfied expression on his face draws a smile to my lips. I lower myself to kiss him and am greeted by the softness of those plump lips. Misaki's fingers play with my hair while he presses his body against mine._

_When the kiss ends, I draw back and run my hand over his cheek. Misaki instantly starts purring, yet his eyes do not close. Instead, he keeps looking at me with the sweetest smile on his face._

_"Usagi-san," he whispers through his purring, "Can we…do this again?"_

_I can feel my smile grow into a grin. "Whenever you want, Misaki." Nuzzling his neck, I pull Misaki into an embrace and hold him close to me. I'm happy that I got to see this side of Misaki. _

_This is undoubtedly the best day of my life._

* * *

**Lol, I turned Misaki into such a horny hybrid xD **

**Well, what do you think? I've never written a neko story before, so I really hope this was okay ^^;; Thanks for reading!**


	3. Kitten Kinks

**So, here's the thing: I wanted to finish this chapter today, but my mom got a call from my aunt that grandma passed away, so...I'll try to finish this when I get the chance, but right now I've got to go.**

**I hope you can enjoy the part I'm giving you right now.**

* * *

**Part III – Kitten Kinks**

_"Usagi-san, I want more!"_

_My eyes wander to Misaki, who keeps whining softly. We've just had sex, but it turns out he isn't satisfied quite yet. With that wanting look in his eyes, he starts hypnotizing me. That is, until I can feel and hear my stomach complain. Misaki stares at the source of the growling before he sits up, looking at me innocently. What is going on in his head right now is beyond me._

_"Are you hungry?" A small hand crawls to my legs, caressing my thigh. I swallow hard as the sensation makes me go hard again._

_"Yes, I am." My voice is thick with lust, but there's no way for me to control it. Misaki is obviously trying to seduce me._

_"If I make breakfast and lunch, will you play with me some more?"_

_He wants to play? Does that mean that my cute mate wants to try something different and new? It could be fun to mess around a bit; I've got one thing I'd really like to try out now that Misaki is in heat. I feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation, but certainly Misaki will enjoy it too, which is all that really matters._

_"Misaki," I say huskily, "How do you feel about roleplaying?"_

_"Sounds like fun!" It's almost shocking how sweet and innocent he looks right now. Perhaps his heat is a little less intense than before, although I doubt it's already over. Either way, Misaki is being utterly adorable and irresistible. "Can we do try some roleplaying after lunch, please?" His voice is so angelic. I want to hold him in my arms forever, that precious young neko. If only he could always act so cutely._

_"Of course we can, but I'll have to go shopping first. I'll go while you make lunch." As Misaki nods obediently, I can't help but to worry a little. "Promise me you'll stay inside and won't let anyone in."_

_Misaki gives me a look that seems questioning, but then nods again. "Okay, but don't stay away for too long." My heart makes a jump of happiness as he says that and I smile at him. With a quick kiss on the lips, I get out of the bed to put my clothes on. The sound of rustling comes from behind me, probably because Misaki is getting out as well. _

_I put on my underwear, pants and shirt, but pause as I feel a pair of hands on my stomach. They slowly draw circles on my skin, eliciting a groan from me. Behind me, I can hear Misaki giggle a bit._

_"If you don't let go of me, I can't go to the store," I say. Truth be told, I don't want him to stop touching me, but the idea in my head seems far too interesting to discard. Misaki seems to share that thought; his hands stop touching me. I pull my shirt down and leave his room, escaping the alluring smell that lingers there. Once downstairs, the front door is almost within reach._

_"Usagi-san?"_

_The sound of Misaki's voice makes me spin around on my heels. "What is it?"_

_Wringing his tail in his hands, Misaki looks down. "Be careful out there, okay?"_

_Really, how can someone possibly be so cute? How does he manage to go from all horny to such a caring neko? It makes me wonder if being in heat causes extreme mood changes. Misaki is now looking directly into my eyes with those sweet doe green orbs of his. _

_I clear my throat, urging myself to calm down and answer him as I put on my shoes. "Don't worry about me, Misaki. I promise I'll be back soon."_

_Misaki's tail quivers slightly and his ears perk up, causing me to smile. Enough with the procrastinating; it's time to go shopping. I turn around, grasp the doorknob and turn it quickly. With two steps, I'm standing outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin. One last time, I allow myself to look at Misaki without closing the door._

* * *

_It isn't crowded today. The streets are almost abandoned, save for a few children playing close to the park. The weather is nice too; it's not too warm or chilly. It's a nice day to go on a date, but I doubt that's a good idea now that Misaki is in heat. He would probably be whining and touching me the entire time. Right now, I'm more in the mood to play with him at home._

_I pick up the pace and enter the shopping district. None of the shops seem to sell what I need, except for a small shop on my left. It looks like a store that has all sorts of costumes and outfits, including some kinky ones. I walk closer to the store and walk in. A few people inside stare at me, but it doesn't bother me. They're probably surprised to see a neko in this kind of shop, even though we are a very intelligent species. Some humans still believe nekos are pets, but it's different nowadays. Takahiro has always treated me like a friend and I prefer it that way._

_A man in uniform approaches me. Despite the friendly smile on his face, I can tell he doesn't like me being in the store. Most people look down on my kind._

_"Good day, sir! How unexpected to see a neko in our store." Bastard. "How can I help you?"_

_"I'm looking for a maid outfit." It's not like I want Misaki to wear girly clothes, but there aren't many sexy servant outfits except for maid costumes. Besides, Misaki has nice legs, so it would look good on him._

_"What size are you looking for?" the man asks._

_"My partner is quite short and slim, so a small size should be fine."_

_Mister Smileypants walks away and goes to the back of the shop. As I follow him, my gaze locks on a rack with frilly maid costumes. Most of them are black, short dresses. The shop assistant picks one with countless tiny bows on the skirt and a large, white one on the chestpiece._

_"How about this one? It's one of our cutest designs and it's very popular."_

_Studying the dress some more, I shake my head. "It's not exactly what I'm looking for. Do you have anything with fewer ribbons? I want something that isn't too tight or flashy." If I take a complicated costume, it will only take longer for Misaki to put it on._

_The man looks at the costumes again, his eyebrows knitted together as he searches for a different design. Another dress is brought to my view, one that looks simple yet pretty stylish. It's shorter than the first costume and probably wouldn't even cover Misaki's upper legs entirely. Not that I mind. At least the costume doesn't have all sorts of unnecessary decorations all over it. In my head, I picture Misaki wearing the outfit._

_"Do you like it, sir?" He must have seen something about me that encourages him. I suppose there's no use in hiding my true thoughts._

_"What's it made of?"_

_"It's 100% cotton, so it's easy to clean and very comfortable. This maid dress can even be used as an uniform for a housekeeper if necessary." The assistant explains everything proudly, as though it's the best article of the entire store._

_I take a step closer to him and extend my arm, reaching out for the costume he's holding. My fingertips trail down the black fabric, which feels soft and smooth. The skirt of the outfit is frilly, making it just a little bit cuter. There are even stockings that seem to match the design of the dress._

_Misaki would look lovely in this one._

_"This is good," I say, looking at the shop assistant, "I'll take it."_

_"Very well. Do you need anything else? There are plenty of other costumes I could show you."_

_The offer sounds tempting, but there's no more time to waste. "Perhaps another time. For now, this one will be enough." With a forced smile, I take the dress and stockings and walk to the front of the store to pay for the costume. The cashier gives me a warm smile as I hand her the clothes._

_"That will be 3000 yen please. Is it a present for someone?"_

_"No, it isn't," I reply while giving her the money. She thanks me in a cheerful voice and offers the receipt, but I tell her I don't need it. The dress and stockings are put into a bag. With a quick goodbye, I take the bag and leave the store. It's time to go home._

* * *

**I'm not sure when the second part will be finished, but I hope soon. That does mean that this story is going to have five chapters instead of four, since I split this chapter up in two parts.**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	4. Master Usagi-san

**It took me a while to finish this -_-;; Well, at least it's done now! This is the part that was requested :D I hope you all like it!  
**

**I changed the second genre from 'hurt/comfort' to 'family', because it made more sense to me xD**

* * *

**Part IV – Master Usagi-san**

_"Usagi-san, I want to see it!"_

_Snickering, I stroke Misaki's ear to calm him. "Just wait until we are in the bedroom. I don't want the costume to get dirty before we begin."_

_Misaki licks his lips as he turns his attention back to the dishes. It appears he's really eager to see what I've bought for him, which makes me happy._

_As quietly as possible, I sneak into the kitchen and position myself right behind him. My hands slowly slide down his sides, caressing him. Misaki moans cutely and drops the plate he's holding, letting it slip from his fingers and into the dishpan. His eyes close and he leans back against my body. I can feel him grind his hips in small movements, creating a friction that causes my lower regions to harden._

_"Mmnn…can't we just do it here?" he asks in a sultry voice. Actually, the request doesn't even sound that bad. Since it's a maid costume with an apron around the waist, the kitchen seems like a good location to put it to use. It's also a great chance to try different places to mate with Misaki._

_"Do you want it right here, in the kitchen?"_

_"Yes!" Misaki says, gripping the counter, "Please Usagi-san!" _

_"Then you should finish doing the dishes soon."_

_Misaki opens his eyes and looks at me, not hiding his excitement. I let go of him and he immediately gets back to work. After having lost his attention, I walk to the coffee table and pick up the bag with the costume. The dress still looks good, but it will look even better on Misaki._

_Humming comes from the kitchen while I walk back with the dress and stockings. There is no reaction coming from Misaki, which is surprising. Perhaps he hasn't noticed me yet and is too focused on finishing the chores. His concentration is truly impressive._

_Water flushes down the drain as Misaki empties the dishpan and dries it with the dish towel. The dishpan disappears into one of the cabinets before my fellow neko turns around. He stares at me while his lips form into a sweet smile._

_"Can we play now, Usagi-san?"_

_A smile tugs at my lips as I take a step closer to my mate. "Yes, we can," I reply in a soft voice, "Now then, get undressed and put this on." The bag dangles as I hold it in front of Misaki's face. The chocolate neko takes it from me and peeks into it. As he pulls out the dress, I can see his eyes widen. Does he not like it? Maybe it's because he doesn't like cross-dressing._

_My worries are completely forgotten when Misaki hastily throws the dress onto the counter and takes off his shirt, dropping it on the wooden floor. Just seeing his exposed upper half makes me inch closer. I bring my lips to his chest and start kissing the skin there. It's still silky soft and smells like sweet vanilla. With my teeth, I trap a patch of skin and bite gently, wishing the taste the scent on my tongue. Misaki doesn't taste like vanilla, but he's delicious nonetheless._

_"Nyaa…" _

_Looking up allows me to see Misaki's ears twitch and his eyes close partially. Gradually, I move my mouth around his skin, following an imaginary trail that leads to Misaki's belly. My lips kiss and suck, drawing moans from my mate. All the while, I keep staring into his beautiful half-lidded eyes, which look right back at me._

_Humans might not know this, but mating isn't just sex to nekos. Having sex with another being is a sign of affection and is very important to us. Nekos in heat do not just want to have sexual intercourse; they also long for passion and sensuality. Foreplay is important to most of us, even though some nekos do have the tendency to move quickly. Misaki, on the other hand, seems to appreciate me taking my time for now._

_I bring my hands to Misaki's back and slide them down slowly while my mouth goes lower. Reaching the hem of his pants, I retract my lips and fix my gaze on the button. My fingers slip to the front and undo the button and zipper. I slide the jeans down until they have dropped to his ankles and Misaki lifts his feet and kicks the garment away. Only his boxers are left. _

_Hooking my fingers into the underwear, I bring my mouth closer and take the fabric between my teeth. As I begin to pull the boxers down, I glance up to see Misaki's reaction. His expression tells me that he's getting aroused by my actions. It's nice to see a positive response to something experimental._

_I keep pulling the boxers lower and lower and release them once they're past Misaki's knees, causing them to find the ground on their own. Misaki doesn't move yet, but only stares at me._

_"Why did you pull them off?" he asks suddenly._

_"Boxers don't look good under a maid costume, Misaki. Besides, I would have gotten rid of them eventually anyways."_

_"But…the dress is going to get dirty this way." His eyes travel downwards and I follow his gaze, catching sight of his erect cock. There's already pre-cum oozing from the tip._

_My lips form into a satisfied grin. "So wet already, huh? Looks like you can't wait to play." Getting up from the ground, I scratch both of his furry ears. "There's no need to worry about the costume; it's easy to clean."_

_Misaki starts smiling as I caress his ears some more, but then turns around to grab the costume. He starts putting it on, letting the fabric hug his body. It looks like it fits him perfectly. I gaze at the back of his costume and step closer to tie the ribbon around his waist. Usually, I wouldn't even bother trying to get Misaki into an outfit. However, since this is necessary for the roleplaying, I'll make sure that he keeps wearing this all the way through._

_Once the dress is on, Misaki quickly slips his legs into the stockings I've bought for him, which turn out to be the right size as well. He then spins around to face me and smiles faintly._

_"How do I look?"_

_The words lingering in my mind are definitely not enough to describe how wonderful he looks in the outfit. The dress is exactly the right size, not to mention that it looks absolutely adorable on him._

_"You look perfect, Misaki." My answer brings a mild pink blush to Misaki's face. Grasping his hips, I lift him onto the counter and spread his legs to stand in between. Misaki's mossy eyes widen, making them look even bigger, and I can't help but laugh quietly. _

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"Yes, I do. You're beautiful," I whisper lovingly, my lips latching on to his neck. The skin becomes rather red after a few small bites, but Misaki doesn't seem to dislike it. If anything, he starts moaning and wraps his arms around my neck._

_"Ahhh…Usagi-san!"_

_With my teeth marking my mate, I claim him as mine and mine alone. "Misaki, don't you think it would be more fitting to call me your master?" I ask suggestively, running my hands over his legs. They dig underneath the skirt, rubbing dangerously close to Misaki's manhood._

_I can hear Misaki whimper cutely, pulling me closer. "Yes, master," he whispers innocently through his beautiful moans. This is different from the last time I was about to make love to him. Although Misaki is obviously excited, he also seems to restrain himself. Maybe he's afraid to do something wrong because of the role I've put him in. Am I putting too much pressure on him?_

_He shouldn't feel so insecure or he won't be able to enjoy this._

_"Master will be very good to you," I say as gently as I can, running a hand through his hair, "Just be obedient and I'll give you a reward."_

_Misaki draws back and stares into my eyes. It takes a moment before a pure smile crosses his face and his gaze softens. "All right, master."_

_"Good boy. Wait here." In swift movements, I make my way to the staircase and walk to the bathroom. After rummaging in some cabinets, I find a bottle of lube. Takahiro may not be a perverted man, but he and Manami do have sex occasionally. I believe Manami mentioned that they want to have a child. At any rate, I'm sure they don't mind that I'm borrowing this._

_Downstairs, Misaki is still sitting on the counter, playing a bit with his tail as he waits for me. I surprise him by hugging him from behind, causing my maid to jump a little._

_"M-master!"_

_"Let's have some fun now, shall we?" I place the bottle next to Misaki onto the counter. Misaki turns around to face me and I instantly pull him in for a kiss. My tongue delves into his mouth, slipping between his parted lips. Within a few seconds, our tongues are playing around with one another, tasting each other. Soft hands touch my jaw while Misaki's legs lock around my waist._

_Moans and caresses arouse me as I continue to explore Misaki's mouth. Like before, my hands run over Misaki's thighs, moving closer to his swollen cock until my fingertips are finally touching it. I hear a relieved, muffled sigh as I begin to stroke him there._

_Misaki retracts his tongue and moves away, but pecks my lips quickly before opening his eyes. His mouth is still open, moans and gasps escaping. It looks like Misaki is trying to say something. Maybe he's receiving too much pleasure to speak._

_"Wait, master…ahh!"_

_I don't understand why he wants me to stop, so I stare at him and tilt my head. "What's the matter?"_

_"You can't let me take all the pleasure," he says softly in reply, "Let me make you feel good too."_

_That wasn't the answer I was expecting, but why would I complain? If Misaki offers to pleasure me, then there's no reason to decline. I smile at him and nod, giving him permission to touch me. Misaki's eyes seem to sparkle for a moment before he begins to unbutton my shirt, just like he did in the morning. This time, I let him do it on his own._

_In a matter of a few seconds, Misaki has pushed my shirt off and places his hands on my back. I allow him to pull me closer, even though it is unknown to me what he has planned. His ears are twitching uncontrollably, probably because of his excitement. Misaki brings his mouth to my chest and starts sucking on my right nipple. The contact feels hot and soft. I didn't know I could be so sensitive to anyone's touches._

_The warmth embracing my nipple causes it to grow erect. I let a moan fall from my lips and continue to stroke my maid's cock._

_"Such a good maid," I whisper, retracting my other hand to ruffle Misaki's hair, "You're making me quite curious."_

_Misaki looks up, staring into my eyes. "What do you mean, master?"_

_What a cute expression. "I'm wondering what else my sweet maid has in store…to satisfy me."_

_With a seductive purr, Misaki moves his legs away from my waist and brings his hands to my trousers. He starts taking it off, sucking on my nipple as he does so. My pants fall to the floor, so I step out of them. When I look back, Misaki's eyes are fixed on my boxers._

_"Go ahead, touch me." I can see the excitement on his face as Misaki pushes down my underwear. My manhood jumps a bit as he stares at it with such hunger in his eyes that I can't help but feel turned on. _

_A hand moves closer to my hardness until it's able to poke the head with its fingers. When more digits begin to massage the tip, I emit a groan of pleasure. Misaki's movements are careful and gentle, but they just feel too good._

_"Master, you're so shameless." I spare Misaki a questioning glance, but he doesn't look at me. "You've gotten so hard from doing this with your servant…"_

_Smirking, I force his chin up to look into his eyes. "Are you blaming me? Isn't it your fault for being so irresistible?" Misaki moans as I pump him faster. "It doesn't sound like you don't want this either." _

_"Aahh…"_

_"You like it when I tease you, don't you? How indecent."_

_Misaki seems to enjoy our bit of roleplaying, because his hand starts pumping my length steadily. He slowly inches closer to me, as though he wants me to kiss him, so I capture his lips with my own. My tongue invades his mouth and he responds quickly._

_The pleasure spurs me on too much. I can't wait much longer anymore; I need to make love to Misaki again. He needs some preparation first, of course. That gives me an idea._

_"There's something I'd like you to do for me," I whisper when our lips are no longer connected, "Make yourself ready for me. Touch yourself."_

_"W-what?" Misaki questions as he looks at me, retracting his hand. His cheeks are blazing red, but the look in his eyes indicates that he's not embarrassed. If anything, I'd say he is really into it now._

_"I said 'touch yourself'."_

_It takes a few seconds before Misaki seems to understand what I'm saying. Then, he pulls up his legs and raises himself, sitting on the counter on his knees. My hand releases his cock, causing my mate to whimper slightly. Misaki reaches for the bottle of lube and pulls off the cap. His fingers glisten as he lets the lube spill over them._

_For some reason, I feel very tempted to lick every inch of his body right now. However, watching him play with himself is very entertaining as well._

_Misaki's fingers move underneath his skirt. To give me a good view, he lifts the skirt with his other hand. It allows me to watch how one of his fingers is pushed into his opening, sinking in slowly. Misaki's manhood jumps and a moan escapes from his mouth as the digit goes all the way into his body. It begins to move out and back in, the movements small and careful._

_The look on Misaki's face and the sounds as he prepares himself are magnificent. I can feel my own cock grow painfully hard as I continue to watch my beautiful maid toy with his own body. He sure is giving me a good show; I should reward him for doing so well._

_Green eyes are closed, but Misaki breathes out my temporary title to let me know that he is not ignoring my presence. His voice sounds as lusty as before._

_"Mmnn…ahh, master…"_

_"What's the matter, Mi-sa-ki?" I purr in response, running my fingertips down his neck, "Are you imagining me touching you there?"_

_Mewling in response, my fellow neko inserts another finger into his passage and thrusts deeper and faster. He leans into my touch as I stroke his cheek lovingly, probably enjoying the cold against his burning skin. His body temperature is incredibly hot, so hot that I would've gotten worried if I didn't know about his heat. Still, I can't imagine that feeling so hot is exactly comfortable._

_A loud cry comes from Misaki as he arches his back, bringing my attention back to the fingers jabbing into him. It sounds like he has located that sweet spot within and is experiencing a kind of pleasure that I have never felt before. Seeing his reaction makes me curious what it actually feels like._

_"Master, please!"_

_"Please what, Misaki?" The question is completely rhetorical; I already know exactly what Misaki wants._

_"I want you…nhh…inside me, master," Misaki replies through his moans. The way he's begging me is so…I can't even describe it._

_"That is a very bold thing for you to say..." Fingers dance over Misaki's face, pausing at his lips. He almost opens his mouth to take them in, until I speak again. "Well, since you have been so obedient, you deserve to be rewarded."_

_Without taking my eyes off Misaki, I reach for the opened bottle and grab it with my left hand. While my cute maid keeps fingering himself, he looks down at my cock. Without me noticing at first, he's forced a third digit in, using it to stretch his hole. Hot, wet breath caresses my fingertips as they are still lightly touching those addictive lips._

_My hand moves automatically to spread the lube and Misaki's fingers appear to do the same. We simply keep staring, admiring each other's looks and movements. This is an entirely different kind of arousing; we aren't touching one another, yet I am getting turned on by watching Misaki play with himself._

_"Tell me, how do you want me to fuck you?"_

_"Oh, I...haaa!"_

_I snicker at the unclear response, then plant a kiss on his neck. "If you can't say it, just show me."_

_Misaki nods swiftly, pulling out his fingers before he lies down on his back. As if to invite me, he spreads his legs and lifts them to show me his entrance. It's a perfect view, yet I'm too impatient to admire it much longer. My body is complaining, needing more physical pleasure._

_Halting the movements of my hand, I let go of my cock and take two small steps forward so that I'm in between Misaki's legs. As the head presses against my maid's ass, Misaki hums and pushes back a bit. His eyes are shut, making him vulnerable to any sudden actions._

_Little by little, I push myself into him, his insides constricting as my throbbing length slides in further. Misaki has thoroughly wetted himself by playing around with his fingers. The feeling of being united is far more than just pleasant. Just like last time, I feel utterly enchanted by the beauty beneath me and those countless, wonderful emotions._

_I love Misaki, so very much. Never am I giving him up, not even to Takahiro or Manami._

_Moans and gasps reach me as I begin to thrust. Hands curl around my shoulders, pulling me down. I cooperate and seal Misaki's lips with my own, silencing him. His tongue, however, doesn't seem to be stopped as it pushes past my lips, swirling around in my mouth. I can't stop the groan escaping me when Misaki's tongue runs over a sensitive spot in my mouth, one I didn't even know about until this very day._

_We devour each other while I move my hips, plunging into that heat. The grip on my shoulders tightens every time I thrust back in._

_"Mmnn..nhhh!"_

_Breaking the kiss, I lap up the icicle of saliva sliding down Misaki's chin._

_"You appear to be enjoying your reward," I say, trying to tease him, but my voice sounds too lusty. My lips travel down his throat and suck on his collarbone._

_Misaki mewls cutely and suddenly bites down on my ear, drawing a loud, uncontrolled moan from me. The sound seems to have shocked him as he quickly let's go and looks at me with wide eyes. The uncertainty brings a smirk to my face._

_"Hey, that wasn't very nice," I purr. _

_"I'm sorry, master!" he apologizes in a sweet voice, obviously struggling with his need, "I didn't mean to…"_

_"Next time you should warn me before you do something like that, or I might end up losing my self-control."_

_The response appears to stir something within Misaki, because his eyes darken at my words. The lust makes me want to pound into him without holding back, but I know that being too rough will result into hurting my mate. Being a little less gentle can't do any harm, I suppose._

_I put my hands on Misaki's legs and move them up, sliding underneath the skirt and to his thighs. Once they reach his hips, I grip them loosely and pull Misaki's body closer to mine. Legs wrap themselves around my waist._

_Misaki looks at me through his now half-lidded eyes, moaning breathlessly and holding on to my shoulder tightly. His body tenses as I give a deeper thrust, eyes closing momentarily as his mouth opens wider to let a gasp come out. It looks like I have just found that sweet spot of ecstasy._

_"Aaaahh! Usagi-san!"_

_Hearing my name, I stop moving. When Misaki gives me a shocked look for the second time, an evil grin dances on my lips. Oh, it's so much fun to tease him._

_"That isn't entirely formal, is it Misaki?"_

_"Master…please, more."_

_I hum approvingly. "That's much better." It still amazes me how innocent Misaki sounds even though he is obviously losing all the power to keep his emotions under control. Something tells me that it's his natural behavior when he's in heat, but honestly I wouldn't know. For now, it doesn't really matter anyway._

_Granting his wish, I plunge into the tightness and heat of Misaki's insides again. The feeling is intoxicating, making it hard for me to hold back my climax. I bite my tongue, trying to get my body to relax, but it's all too much. There is no way I can resist this level of pleasure._

_Something stings in my neck, creating a strange combination of pleasure and mild pain. I look at Misaki and discover that he's nipping at my neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks there. Why he is doing that, I do not know, but it feels good. His warm breath tickles my skin as he moans._

_"Misaki," I say in a hoarse voice, "You belong to me. Do you understand?" _

_"Haa…yes! I'm yours, master…" Misaki's voice grows weaker as he starts to lick the marks he's left on my neck. The way he whimpers indicates that he's reached his limit as well. He clings to me, repeating the words over and over again, arousing me further._

_As my vision becomes a bit blurry, I let my body move on its own until the both of us cry out at the same time. Heat rushes through my body, my energy leaving me as I come inside of him. Misaki's cock throbs against my stomach through the fabric, his semen creating a wet spot on the dress._

_The lips on my neck have stopped moving and Misaki is breathing slowly, recovering from his climax. He purrs as I cuddle with him. The response brings a small smile to my face._

_It looks like this experiment has been successful._

* * *

**Lol, I love roleplaying xD  
**

**This is the last real chapter, but like I mentioned before: there will be an epilogue! Hopefully I won't need as much time for that one as I did for this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. The Great Discovery

**As promised, I have written the epilogue :D It didn't even take me that long this time, but I guess that's also because this is shorter than the previous chapter ^^;;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue – The Great Discovery**

_The weekend has passed very smoothly. Misaki and I have had plenty of sex—even more than I can count, since I lost track after a while. He's been begging and whimpering for more the entire time and I even had to feed him in order to make him eat, because all he wanted was to mate with me._

_In order to keep Misaki satisfied, I've spent both nights with him in his bed, which was barely big enough for the both of us. It's not that I mind; it gave me a reason to keep Misaki close to me and cuddle him to sleep. Sharing a single size bed with him was surprisingly comfortable._

_Right now, I'm in bed with my little mate, who is still sleeping in my arms. He looks absolutely mesmerizing like this._

_Misaki stirs a bit in his sleep and then presses his body against mine, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I can hear him purr softly and smile. Bringing my hand to one of his furry ears, I scratch the sensitive organ. Misaki emits a soft moan before his eyes flutter open._

_I'm usually the one to wake up late in the morning, but I suppose Misaki is more tired than I am. It's understandable; he came a lot in the past two days._

_"Good morning," I say as I kiss his forehead, "Did you sleep well?"_

_"Mmm, morning. What time is it?"_

_Rolling over, I glance at the alarm clock. "It appears to be ten o'clock right now. You slept in this time."_

_Groaning in reply, Misaki crawls onto my chest to rest his head there. His hands move to my shoulders while his eyes close again. "Do I have to get out and make breakfast?" he asks. Although it's an offer, he doesn't sound very willing to drag himself out of his comfortable nest. Honestly, I don't want him to go either._

_"No, just stay here…" The sweet scent of Misaki's body reaches my nose, making me groan in delight. Blood flows south as the smell turns me on, my cock beginning to harden once more. It's quite a miracle that my body isn't exhausted yet after so much love-making._

_The sound of snickering comes from the brown haired neko lying on top of me._

_"What's so funny?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at him._

_Misaki rubs his cheek against my chest. "You don't need a lot to get hard," he replies, still snickering, "I can feel it, you know. In case you haven't noticed, we're both naked."_

_"Don't you think it's unfair to blame me when you are shifting on top of me? My body is simply responding to you, so this is entirely your fault." I run my hands down his back, drawing a moan from him. When something hard pokes my thigh, a smirk plays on my lips. "It doesn't seem like I'm the only one who gets hard so easily."_

_No response comes from Misaki, which worries me a bit. The feeling disappears when Misaki suddenly slides lower, underneath the covers. The action is unexpected, stirring my curiosity. Then, I feel something wrap around the tip of my hardness and realize what my mate is doing._

_The head starts to get wet as Misaki's silky tongue moves around, eliciting a moan from me. I reach down, my fingers tangling in his messy chocolate hair. My body grows comfortably warm as the pleasure envelops me slowly._

_Could it be that I'm more sensitive since I just woke up? It feels better than before, but I honestly don't know if it has got something to do with me or with the fact that Misaki is doing this for the third time. Perhaps he has simply gotten better._

_Vibrations tease my cock as Misaki moans around my girth. I chuckle at the cute sound._

_"You're so cute, Misaki…" _

_I'm just about to close my eyes when the door suddenly swings open._

_"Misaki, we're back!" Takahiro exclaims happily as he takes a step into the room. His gaze fixes on the bed, his smile disappearing as he catches sight of me. "Usagi, why are you in here? More importantly, where is Misaki?"_

_Shit, I completely forgot that Takahiro and Manami were coming back today. How should I explain this to him? He mustn't see what Misaki is doing to me right now. I try to stop Misaki, but he simply uses more force._

_"Takahiro is back," I say, hoping that my fellow neko is listening, "Misaki, you have to stop."_

_A whine comes from under the covers, but then Misaki finally obeys and shows himself. He pays no attention to the man standing in the doorway; his eyes are on me. His lips are glossy from his own saliva and shaped into a small pout._

_"You're mean, Usagi-san." Misaki leans forward and forces his lips onto mine. I'm surprised by his action. Normally, it wouldn't bother me at all if Misaki tried to kiss me, but right now isn't a good moment with Takahiro watching us._

_From the corner of my eye, I can see a shocked expression crossing Takahiro's features._

_"Misaki, w-why are you kissing Usagi? What is going on?!"_

_Noticing the panic in Takahiro's voice, I quickly break the kiss and pull Misaki against my chest, stroking his hair to keep him quiet. It must be shocking for Takahiro to see Misaki so affectionate, especially since he's always pretended that he doesn't like me._

_"All right, allow me to explain. The day that you and Manami left, Misaki didn't come out of his bedroom. I was worried and wanted to make sure that he was okay, so I went to his room. Then, I made a great discovery."_

_"Which is?" Takahiro asks._

_"Misaki is in heat."_

_The room falls completely silent, allowing me to hear footsteps on the wooden floor. They get louder and louder, until Takahiro seems to finally hear them as well. He spins around on his heels and blocks the way in._

_"M-Manami, it's not a good idea to come in now!" he stutters, "Just wait outside until I've talked to Misaki and Usagi."_

_Some muttering tells me that Manami is growing suspicious of me being in Misaki's room, but she stays out of the room nonetheless. Takahiro breathes out softly and then turns back to us._

_"Usagi, are you sure that Misaki is going through that?" he asked uncertainly, "I didn't think he'd ever go through something like this, but it does explain why he was acting so aggressive towards you before he left."_

_"Indeed," I reply, "Misaki was terribly embarrassed of how he was feeling. Eventually, I managed to convince him that he shouldn't ignore his heat and I offered to become his mate until it's over."_

_Red colored Takahiro's cheeks. "Are you saying that you've had sex with him?" His face grows even redder when I nod. "Usagi, I know you care about Misaki, but you don't have to go that far! There must be other ways to deal with a neko in heat."_

_"Even if there is, this seemed like the best option. Besides, I don't mind doing it, because I love Misaki."_

_Misaki makes a cute noise as I confess, nipping gently at my neck. A soft tail curls around my waist, causing me to smile. Takahiro has heard and seen the truth now, so hopefully he will accept us. I'm not sure if Misaki will still like me after this, but at least our bond has become stronger._

_"You love him? Usagi, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I thought it wouldn't matter, because Misaki didn't like me," I tell him._

_Takahiro smiles. "It looks like that has changed, doesn't it? I'm happy that the two of you have grown closer to one another. Even though it's kind of unexpected that the two of you are in this sort of relationship now, I don't mind."_

_Is he saying that he's accepting us? That…that's great!_

_"I'm sure Manami won't mind either," Takahiro continues, "In fact, she once said that the two of you would make a good couple. It was me who was too oblivious to believe the two of you would ever fall in love with each other."_

_"You should have just listened to me!" Manami yells as she comes in, "I told you they were going to get together eventually." Her voice is confident, but she falls silent as soon as her eyes find me and Misaki in bed, her face growing brighter red than a tomato. She quickly covers her eyes and turns away._

_Right, I had already forgotten that we're still naked._

_"Uhm…honey, let's get out now so they can get dressed," Manami whispers to her husband. Takahiro gives her a concerned look, but then laughs and guides her out of the bedroom. Once they're gone, I cup Misaki's face with my hands and stare into his eyes._

_"I love you."_

_Misaki merely smiles and pecks my lips swiftly. "Then let's continue," he purrs and pulls the covers back over our heads. It looks like the fun isn't over quite yet._

* * *

**Unfortunately, this story _is_ over. I hoped you all enjoyed this. Perhaps the ending was a bit unexpected, but...I can't think of any other way to write it. After all, I don't think Manami and Takahiro would mind if their nekos fell in love with each other; they'd be overjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts ;)**


End file.
